Occupied
by Megan-16-16
Summary: What are Sara & Nick doing while they wait for IAB? Will Snickeys find something to keep themselves occupied? Takes place during Rashomama, Oneshot. Plz R& R!


A:N: Takes place during Rashomama (621). What are Sara & Nick doing while they wait for IAB? I'm sure our little Snickeys will find something (or someone) to keep themselves occupied...;););)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI or Teen People, but if I did, I would rename it Snickers! ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing all day?" Sara complained from her position on the couch in the break room.Stupid IAB was taking a long time to get there, but they were not allowed to leave. "Well, we can watch a movie." Nick suggested. "Yeah, right. Which guy movie are we gonna watch this time? Football? Greg's porn? No thank you, Nicky." She asked sarcastically. "Although those sound terrific, no. We are going to watch a sad and potentially depressive romance movie." He replied, reading the back of a DVD from a blockbuster bag Catherine brought them, along with some chinese food. Sara looked up. "Sounds great. Let's watch it!" She said happily. Nick brought the DVD over, placing in the machine, shaking his head. _Girls._ "Squosh over!" He saidto her, as she was lying on the couch, leaving no space for Nick. "I was here first!" She said lazily. Nick pick up her head, sat down, and released it, letting her head fall into his lap. He was pleasantly suprised when she did'nt make a move to change her position. The opening credits began, and the title "Tristan & Isolde" appeared. Sara turned her head towards the screen. Nick passed her a carton of vegetarian chop suey and a Dr.Pepper. "Thanks, Nicky." She said, her eyes still glued to the screen. The two watched in silence, enjoying their food and the contact. Nick mindlessly played with Sara's hair, and Sara snuggled closer to him.

Sara drew in a sharp breathe near the end of the movie. Nick tore his eyes away from the predictedly depressive ending, where Tristan was dying. He looked down to see Sara crying noiselessly. "Sara? Honey, it's just a silly movie. Tristan did'nt die, he and Isolde lived happily ever after, OK, Honey?" He told her, bending closer to her.Her eyes opened through her tears, and she laughed slightly. Her tears stopped quickly, but a few traces remained on her face. Nick wiped one away from her cheek slowly with his thumb, staring into her eyes. His thumb continued caressing her face, and she smiled up at him. Slowly he dipped his head down and kissed one off her nose. Her hands came up the grip his neck, and she pulled him down into another kiss, this one more passionate and open-mouthed. They continued kissing slowly, unaware of the 3-CSI audience gawking at them through the glass wall. Catherine shooed Greg and Warrick away, insisting they should give Sara and Nick some privacy.

After several more lazy kisses, they started becoming more fevered, and Sara's hands began snaking slowly up Nick's shirt. Nick's hands started to roam Sara's body, before Sara realized where they were. "Nicky, we can't do this here, someone could see us..." She whispered to him, drawing back. "I think that went out the window quite awhile ago..." Drawled a voice from the table. Nick sat up and looked around. He spotted Greg sitting on the table, flipping through a Teen People magazine.Greg looked up for a second to meet his eyes. "Good to see you guys are making good use of this time..."Greg said sarcastically. "Good to see you are, Greggo. " Nick shot back. Sara sat up also. "Making out with Nicky is so much funner than reading Tween magazines, Greggo. You should try it sometime..." Sara said cheekily as she leaned against Nick. Nick's arm rested on Sara's shoulders as she began to flip through a Forensic Journal. Nick grinned at Greg, who looked appauled. "Ahem." A voice from the doorway sounded. All three looked up to see their supervisor leaning in the doorway. From the suprised look on his face, they assumed Grissom must have heard their conversation. "Hey, Gris." Sara said calmly, turning back to her journal. All three men stared at her. How on earth could she be so calm after she could have made the most embarrassing mistake of her life. She looked up shortly, wondering about the silence.

"What?" She asked. Grissom raised his eyebrows. " Making out with Nicky is so much funner than reading Tween magazines, Greggo. You should try it sometime." Grissom quoted. Sara blushed slightly. "So? It is! And maybe he should try it sometime, seeing as processing date's DNA is'nt always the best icebreaker with girls, is it, Greg?" Sara quiped. Grissom turned to Greg, his eyebrows raised a little bit higher. Greg blushed. "So? Maybe I like o know who I'm out with, just in case, you know." Greg rambled off. "In case they need a blood donor in the middle of a movie, Greg?" Sara challenged him. Greg blushed more. "I have to go." He said, turning to leave. "Results in..." "Results of your next blood recipient date?" Nick quipped. He and Sara burst out laughing, until they saw Grissom's face. "IAB's gonna be another two hours. Keep yourselves occupied, and stay far away from Greg." He said gravelly, walking away. Nick and Sara's eyes lit up. "I think we know what to do..." Sara said. "I know a nice, dry place where we can hide from Greg and keep ourselves busy..." Nick said slyly, grinning."Let's go..." Sara grinned back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hehez it is a lot funner to make out with GE than read TP, eh?;)

Feeling really creative this weekend, 3 stories, two of Rashomama. So nice to see Snickers discussing marriage, as Horatio & Marisol are getting hitched in two weeks (not my fav ship, but hey, if the CSI writers took that page out of CSI: Miami's writer's book, it would be forgiven!), and Snickeys better get hitched too!

YAY go Snickeys!

;)M/16


End file.
